fontrailefandomcom-20200213-history
Villainy - Avenger
The Avenger villain has suffered a wrong - real or imagined - at the hands of an individual or group - and is now seeking vengeance. The Avenger villain is a master of revenge, one who gets to know her target as intimately as possible, in order to make their punishment fitting. The Avenger sees herself as a hero - not a villain - and she sees the target as monstrous, in spite of any and all evidence to the contrary. Although the Avenger is attempting to rectify a personal wrong, she will cheerfully draw strength of purpose if her target is "guilty" of harming others besides her. To accomplish her revenge, she will enact convoluted, carefully-planned plots - often excessively or needlessly so, to the point where they may actually prove her undoing. If her target is an individual, she will target that individual from the ground up, destroying his material possessions, that which beings him the greatest joy, and then finally, the target himself. Avengers are not, however, typically cruel - they will not typically intentionally harm an innocent as part of their schemes (for example, an Avenger will never harm an innocent loved one of her target simply to make her target suffer). Having been a victim herself, the Avenger tries to avoid harming others that are not involved with her revenge, and will attempt to avoid victimizing others - but if an innocent happens to get caught in the crossfire, an Avenger typically sheds few tears. If an Avenger's target is a group, she will often attempt to destroy it systemically - weakening its power-base before destroying the upper echelons of the group on an individual basis. For the Avenging villain, the longer her target suffers, the sweeter the revenge. The Avenger is not completely obsessed - she is merely extremely focused on her mission, to the exclusion of all else. Friends, family, and duty all take a back-seat to this villain's overarching campaign of vengeance. Her dealings with others are usually strained or distant - the world is black-and-white in her eyes, and anyone she encounters is either with or against her. She will cheerfully work with others who have been victimized by her target, though in the case of larger organizations, she avoids working with those whose ideals do not mesh with her own. Most often, emotions like pain, loss, and anger drive the Avenger. Of course, how she responds to these emotions is anything but simple. She pursues her target with single-minded determination, and will not stop until her target is dealt with appropriately. She works well as a villain if her target is either in a good institution or morally-ambiguous. If this form of villain is well-developed, the protagonists have little choice but to investigate and try to discover the underpinning cause of her malice towards the target. Variant Avenger Villains Extensive Revenge: Attempting to take on a huge group - possibly a country - has driven this Avenger to the breaking point. She is much less likely to commit all her resources against a single target or a smaller group. Focused Revenge: The Avenger has a well-thought-out plan for vengeance against an individual or group, and focuses all of her resources on doing so. Unfocused Revenge: With unfocused revenge, the Avenger blames a large group for what has happened to her or those close to her, and has plans to seek vengeance upon them all. Back to Devoted.